


Canned Snow and Hot Cocoa

by danwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Stoner John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwrites/pseuds/danwrites
Summary: “You did this all last night?”“You said you’d never had proper winter.”“C’mon, I’ve got stuff to give you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2AM on Christmas morning, and after hours of writing, this is DONE. Happy holidays to everyone reading!

December 25th, 7:30 AM. Christmas was never that special for John. He’d had a strange relationship with the holiday throughout his life, always loving the feeling of giving to others, but feeling somewhat guilty receiving gifts from distant family that he would not see until the next Christmas. All remnants of the Puerto Rican Christmas he’d enjoyed with his mother had left with her passing, and even before that his father had poured effort into diluting the traditions. “ _It’s just not how we celebrate here_ ,” he’d say. On top of that were the family gatherings. Hundreds of great uncles and distant cousins crammed into one room, all with political views that opposed his existence. A combination of these factors had led to John regarding Christmas as his least favourite holiday, at least until this year.

 

This year had, by far, been the best of his life. He’d met and Hercules and Lafayette, and made so many other friends that he could no longer count those who cared about him on one hand. He turned to watch the figure to his right, counting the rise and fall of his chest as a reminder of how lucky he was. This year, he’d fallen in love. He hadn’t admitted it yet, it was a commitment that scared him. Alexander was not the first man he’d laid with, but he was the first to truly steal his heart.

 

A slice of light was beginning to work its way in through the cheap blinds of John’s apartment. One benefit ( _of very few_ ) of his agreement to pursue law was that his father would put him in private accommodation. Of course what he didn’t know was that Alex spent half his time here. He was still living in denial of John’s “lifestyle choices”. John understood in a way. They were a religious family at heart, and had a legacy that needed protection. While the rest of his friends were enjoying Christmas with their families, John was ecstatic to be spending his holidays with someone who truly cared for him. 

 

He’d felt guilty at first, keeping Alex from his own family at Christmas before he’d explained his background. Though the two were opposites in many ways, John coming from a high-status, high-income family, and Alex growing up with nothing, they’d come to a mutual agreement that they wanted to spend their first Christmas as a couple together. His mind wandered back to a conversation they’d had about gifts. Nothing had highlighted the wealth divide between the two as much as Alexander’s stress about what to buy friends. The two, along with Lafayette and Hercules, had eventually decided on a $20 limit for gifts for each other, one that John in particular had been very serious about keeping. He could sense how uncomfortable Alex was around wealth. How he’d always choose the off-brand ketchup, or the multipack t-shirts, preaching about how they did the same job. Slowly, John was learning that Alex was sometimes right. The cheaper ketchup really did taste better, and the multipacks were usually better value for money.

 

John had spent his $20 on a number of smaller things he hoped that Alex would like. A cheap Christmas jumper, some chocolates, and most importantly, a mug with hot cocoa powder. Alex had mentioned a few weeks ago that he’d never had a proper winter experience before, causing John to immediately start planning the perfect day. He’d been awake until 3 AM this morning decorating the apartment with fake snow as quietly as the canned product would allow, and was now vibrating from the excitement of Alex soon waking up to see that their room was covered in the stuff. Some would say that his flaw is his inability to think before making decisions, though this was clearly ( _in his opinion_ ) a decision that needed no thought.

 

Deciding he could wait no longer, he planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek and climbed up to straddle him. 

 

“Wake up, ‘Lex.” The only response was a weak groan and a shove in John’s general direction. “C’mon, it’s Christmas,” he persisted, giving his shoulders a shake. 

 

“Leave me sleep.” John decided with that, that it was time for a somewhat drastic measure. Climbing off, he pulled at the blanket covering Alex, laughing as he instinctively curled into the foetal position and ignoring the string of insults being thrown his way. He leaped onto the bed, snuggling into Alex’s side. “What time is it?” 

 

“Show-”

 

“Don’t,” Alex mumbled, leaning in to place a finger on John’s lips. John shook him away with a grin, reaching for his phone to check the time.

 

“Twenty to eight,” he hummed, nosing further into Alex’s warmth. He felt his boyfriend tense in response, eyes still shut tight at this point. 

 

“Damn it, John. Can’t we sleep-”

 

“Open your eyes,” John grinned, watching as Alex let out a deep breath and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Instantly, he began to laugh, leaning over to finger at the white fluff covering the bedroom floor. John tailed behind as he followed the trail leading to the Christmas tree they’d decorated together the night before. By this point, John was certain that he was in love.

 

“You did this all last night?” Alex whispered, cocking his head to the side in disbelief.

 

“You said you’d never had proper winter.” He wrapped his arms tight around Alex, showering his neck with kisses and allowing him to mumble his thanks. Their lips met as John pulled away, ghosting his fingers over his boyfriend’s jaw. “C’mon, I’ve got stuff to give you.” He kneeled under the Christmas tree, reaching for the messily wrapped presents while Alex took his seat on the couch.

 

“Wait, we should swap them,” Alex suggested, kneeling beside John on the floor and grabbing a neatly wrapped box. “Merry Christmas, John.” With that, John began work on unwrapping the gift, jaw hitting the floor as he realised what it was. He looked up at Alex, who was grinning trying on the jumper. Inside the box was a _goddamn beautiful_ rainbow glass pipe. Now John wouldn’t describe himself as a full-on stoner, ( _though Alex would probably disagree_ ) but he’d never felt love as strong as this. Alex leaned over to wrap his arms around John’s head, basking in his warmth. In hindsight, the two probably should have changed into something warmer before leaving the bedroom.

 

“You like it?” Alex’s tone was raw, honest, as he played with the hair hiding John’s neck. John’s only response was to start laughing.

 

“Kiss me, dumbass,” he beamed, allowing Alex to cup his jaw and brush over his lips. He’d planned every detail of this day, but there was no planning the passion radiating from his soul as Alex threaded a hand through his hair, his own coming to rest on Alex’s hips. “You like the jumper?”

 

“I love the jumper,” he giggled, flopping his arms in the too-long sleeves. He lost control of his laughter gesturing towards the print of the mug, ( _Giant Meteor 2016 - Just End It Already)_  "and this.” John joined in, at some point offering to make the two of them some hot cocoa, much to Alex’s approval.

 

By the time that John had returned from the kitchen, Alex had collected some blankets from the cupboard, and was setting up Skype on his laptop. Minding the step up into the living room, John returned with two mugs full of sweet heaven, as he’d put it. He placed them on the coffee table, greeting Lafayette and Hercules through the laptop screen, and rushing back to the kitchen to get some marshmallows and whipped cream. He took his place next to Alex on the couch, snuggling further into him and watching as he took a sip of the drink. 

 

“You like it?” He brought his own mug to his lips, a quiet moment while Lafayette and Hercules continued their own conversation.

 

“Needs more milk,” Alex suggested, giving John a playful elbow in the side. John smiled, lifting himself off the couch and looking into the screen towards his best friends.

 

“The things you do for the people you love,” he sighed, gesturing for Alex’s mug.

 

“Huh.” Alex had began to grin uncontrollably. John’s eyebrows furrowed as he heard a gasp from the other side of the laptop.

 

“What?” He was confused by this point, replaying the last minute in his mind.

 

“You just said you loved me.” His jaw dropped, only to be replaced by a smirk as he realised what this meant. He gathered that from Alex’s reaction, the feeling was mutual, and from Lafayette’s clapping hands, that this was not news to anyone else. With a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead, he took the mug and began walking to the kitchen. A squeal filled the air behind him, one that could only have come from a very over-excited Alexander Hamilton.

  
John smiled, catching his reflection in the fridge door, and noticing now _alive_  he looked. Here he was, celebrating Christmas for the first time in years with a family who truly loved him. His planning had obviously paid off, and he was hopelessly in love with everything about the man sat on his couch (especially when receiving drug-related gifts that _definitely not_ enjoy tonight).

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at dan-writes!


End file.
